Chute dans les escaliers
by Castielific
Summary: Une chute et conséquences


**CHUTE**

**Auteur : sganzy**

**e-mail : (cliquez là et hop ! c'est magique vous pouvez m'envoyez un commentaire et me rendre heureuse par la même occasion  )**

**disclaimer : persos pas à moi et pas de sous**

**spoiler : daniel encore vivant et pas de pete (le paradis quoi !)**

**genre : je peux pas appeler ça de la romance alors ….situations….spéciales entre deux individus…et PG-16**

**résumé : une chute dans les escaliers, un petit problème et ses conséquences**

**note de l'auteur : je rappelle que c'est un PG-16, même si c'est pas bien méchant, d'ailleurs…c'est peut-être seulement un PG-14. enfin….à vos risques et périls **

**bonne lecture et feedez moi !**

**J : outch ! saleté d'escaliers !**

**Il tenta de porter sa main à sa tête qui avait douloureusement frappée le sol, mais il constata qu'un poids pesé dessus, ou plutôt qu'un jambe était dessus.**

**Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé sous la douleur. Son regard tomba immédiatement dans celui papillonnant de son major.**

**S : mon colonel ?**

**J : en personne. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?**

**S : non. juste un peu sonnée. Et vous ?**

**J : disons que bien que vous ne soyez pas très lourde, mes pauvres os souffrent un peu.**

**Elle sembla réaliser qu'elle était littéralement couché à plat ventre sur lui.**

**S, rougissant : désolée.**

**Elle commença à gigoter sur lui, ce qui à son grand malheur provoqua certaines….réactions de son corps. **

**Il serra les dents et tenta de se focaliser sur autre chose que son major qui bougeait le bassin contre une partie sensible de son anatomie. Il pria intérieurement pour qu'elle se lève rapidement ce qu'elle…ne fit pas. **

**après un bon nombre de gesticulations elle se tendit et cessa tout mouvements.**

**Le colonel grimaça s'était-elle aperçu de quelques choses ?**

**S, gênée : mon colonel ?**

**J, d'une voix rendue anormalement aiguë par la crainte : oui ?**

**S : je crois qu'on a un problème.**

**C'est à ce moment que le grand jack o'neill, maître de lui même en toutes situations….sauf celle-ci, sentit le feu lui monter aux joues.**

**Il s'apprêtait à se justifier du mieux qu'il pouvait quant à la partie de son corps qui s'était réveillée quand elle recommença à parler.**

**S : je ne sais pas comment, mais votre ceinture s'est accroché au bas de mon tee-shirt. Je n'arrive pas à me relever.**

**Jack tenta un soupir de soulagement qui fut bien difficile étant donné le poids reposant sur sa poitrine.**

**Poitrine ?**

**il prit conscience de la poitrine moelleuse compressé contre son torse. **

**Il laissa un instant ses pensées divaguer, ce qui n'arrangea pas son problème…physique.**

**Il finit par se mordre la langue en grimaçant pour tenter de stopper ses idées pas autorisées.**

**S : vous avez mal ?**

**Oh oui il souffrait ! **

**mais pas de la façon et pour les raisons qu'elle supposait.**

**J : non ça va aller.**

**Elle ne le crut manifestement qu'à moitié vu qu'elle commença de nouveau à s'agiter tentant probablement d'être moins lourde. Ainsi elle plia les genoux, resserrant les cuisses autours du bassin d'o'neill pour s'y appuyer. **

**La sentant ainsi placée, ses pensées ne purent que divaguer de plus belles.**

**J, la voix légèrement rauque : vous avez une idée de comment nous….détacher ?**

**S : le mieux serait de tenter de séparer les fils qui se sont accrochés.**

**Le visage à quelques centimètres du sien lui demanda silencieusement le droit d'agir. Perdu un instant dans ces yeux bleus, il finit par acquiescer. **

**Elle insinua donc une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps collés. Sa main glissa contre le torse de l'homme jusqu'à arriver à sa ceinture tandis que leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas. leurs joues, elles, étaient anormalement rouges et il leur sembla que quelqu'un s'amusait avec les radiateurs étant donné l'augmentation soudaine de température.**

**Elle respira un grand coup, tentant de garder son calme et d'arrêter les tremblements de sa main qui rendaient sa tâche difficile. **

**J : ils vont bien finir par se demander où on est et venir à la rescousse.**

**Il décela un éclair d'appréhension dans le regard de la jeune femme et se rendit compte que l'éventualité que l'un de leurs amis présent aux cinquante ans du général hammond les trouvent dans cette position, en plein milieu du couloir, ne le réjouissait pas des masses non plus. Il entendait déjà cette histoire être remise sur le tapis par daniel à chaque occasion qui se présenterait.**

**J : vous pourriez vous dépêchez ?**

**S : je fais du mieux que je peux mon colo…**

**Elle se tut, ses joues virant au pourpre alors qu'un soulèvement de thorax avait fait déraper sa main qui était malencontreusement entré en contact avec une certaine chose située sous la braguette de son matelas improvisé. Elle remarqua par la même occasion que la chose en question était bel et bien réveillée**

**Ses yeux doublèrent de volume en s'arrondissant, ce qui malgré sa gêne, provoqua un sourire moqueur chez jack.**

**lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle lui fit un regard meurtrier et sembla reprendre une contenance. Elle fit remonter sa main, caressant l'air de rien le tissu de plus en plus tendu.**

**Cette fois ce fut les yeux de l'homme qui s'arrondirent alors qu'il réalisait qu'elle commençait à s'amuser de la situation.**

**N'étant pas du genre à se laisser faire sans réagir, même si pour le moment ça le tentait grandement, il planta un regard noisette plein d'assurance dans les prunelles saphirs devenues l'espace d'un instant hésitantes. Mais l'espace d'un instant très court, car comme pour lui montrer son contrôle de la situation, elle tourna un instant du bassin avant de s'en appuyer de tout son poids sur le celui de jack, plaçant la bosse à un endroit qui ne la laissa pas indifférente. **

**La déglutition difficile de l'homme lui arracha malgré tout un sourire vainqueur qu'elle eut du mal à cacher.**

**Heureuse d'avoir remporté la partie, elle se remit à sa tâche de détachage à l'aveuglette.**

**Jack fixa toute son attention sur un point invisible pour se « calmer », à tout les niveaux.**

**Il parvint à ralentir légèrement les battements de son cœur, ce qui lui fit prendre conscience du rythme très rapide de celui de la jeune femme. **

**Presque inconsciemment son regard se dirigea vers l'endroit où battait ce cœur dont il sentait les pulsions contre son torse. **

**Son regard fut alors attiré par le col du haut de sam. col qui ne collant pas à la peau, laissait un espace entre le tissus et la peau, un regard intéressé profita de cette espace pour s'insinuer à la découverte des dessous de la jeune femme.**

**Quand la vision du soutien-gorge, et d'une bonne partie de l'anatomie de sam assaillit jack, son cœur rata un battement avant d'accélérer, proche de sa vitesse maximale.**

**Il tenta bien de détourner les yeux, mais ça lui était impossible, il ne contrôlait plus son corps.**

**Pourtant il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelques chose, si ce n'était pour sa propre santé mentale et physique, par respect envers son amie.**

**Ne trouvant pas d'autre solution, il posa ses deux mains dans le dos du major et la plaqua contre lui. **

**au moins il ne voyait plus rien, par contre pour ce qui était de sentir….**

**S : qu'est ce que vous faites ? j'étais sur le point d'y arriver !**

**Remarquant une goutte de sueur sur le front de son supérieur, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle était consciente de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait en ce moment, ça elle le sentait, mais elle n'avait pas conscience que c'était à ce point là. **

**En effet, la respiration du colonel s'était faite rauque et irrégulière. Quant à son cœur, elle le sentait battre très fort et très rapidement contre sa poitrine. Et elle ne préféra ne pas penser aux autres parties de son corps qui n'était pas…au repos.**

**Qu'était-elle censée faire ?**

**Son corps sembla répondre, à elle et au corps de jack quand elle sentit une chaleur significative au niveau de son bas ventre. **

**Elle ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'elle pouvait pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits, mais cela ne lui fit que prendre conscience des mains du colonel qui effectuer des rotations du pouce sur son dos, soulevant légèrement son tee-shirt.**

**Mais oui !**

**S : mon colonel j'ai une idée.**

**Jack sembla prendre conscience de son geste et l'interrompit, sans pour autant retirer ses mains.**

**J : qui est ?**

**S : enlever mon haut.**

**Jack retira une main du dos de sa partenaire pour le mettre dans son oreille en vue de la déboucher. Il avait du mal entendre. Voilà que son désir le rendait fou…enfin… ça ça n'était pas vraiment nouveau…mais pas au point de se transformer en jack d'arc**

**J : je crois que j'ai mal entendu.**

**S : si je me laisse glisser contre vous, je pourrais me retirer de mon haut. Ensuite nous pourrions plus facilement le détacher.**

**J : ça ne serait pas plus facile de l'arracher d'un coup sec.**

**L'éventualité de voir son major sans son haut était loin de lui déplaire, mais il était conscient que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver sa situation physique actuelle.**

**S, offusquée : il n'en est pas question ! j'ai payé ce haut une fortune ! Et il est tout neuf ! et puis…ou c'est ça ou vous enlever votre pantalon.**

**Impossible. inenvisageable. **

**J : ok…..faites alors.**

**Elle hocha la tête. **

**S : aidez-moi.**

**Il haussa légèrement les sourcils. Génial ! il manquait plus que ça, en plus ça devait être lui qui la déshabillait.**

**Elle commença à se contorsionner contre lui alors qu'ils retenaient tout deux leur respiration, espérant éviter au maximum les frottements de leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre.**

**Peines perdues.**

**Quand elle eut réussit à retirer ses bras des manches, ré-offrant une vue plaisante à o'neill, elle se laissa glisser le long du corps de l'homme en feu.**

**Il frissonna en sentant la chaleur du souffle de la jeune femme traversant le tissus pour venir caresser sa peau sur toute la longueur de son corps. **

**Il sentit à regret ses hanches se détacher des siennes, et son corps s'éloigner.**

**L'air ambiant le fit frissonner quand qu'il n'eut plus de chaleur humaine contre lui pour le réchauffer.**

**Il observa la jeune femme à demi-nu qui se relever. Fasciné par les gestes souples de son corps parfait.**

**Pris dans sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas la gêne de son second qui virait de nouveau au rouge en remarquant son regard insistant. Elle baissa les yeux, se mordant les lèvres d'embarras. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur une bosse au niveau du bas ventre du colonel, redoublant le rouge de ses joues. Cependant un fin sourire dont la raison restera mystérieuse se dessina sur ses lèvres.**

**Au bout de quelques longues secondes, jack secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits. Daignant enfin regarder en direction du visage de la jeune femme, il remarqua vers où elle portait le sien. S'empourprant à son tour, il émit un raclement de gorge qui fit sursauter sam. **

**Gênés au plus haut point, l'une croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tandis que l'autre se levait maladroitement en tentant de cacher sa proéminence par le tee-shirt resté accroché au niveau de la ceinture.**

**Debout l'un en face de l'autre, n'osant pas se regarder, ils restèrent un moment à se balancer d'un pied à l'autre.**

**Ce n'est que quand ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher, qu'ils réagirent. Jack tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de détacher ce satané tee-shirt, mais sans y parvenir.**

**Paniquant à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse les surprendre ainsi, sam se jeta presque sur lui pour l'aider à détacher les vêtements. **

**D : oups. Désolé de vous déranger.**

**Les deux militaires tournèrent en même temps la tête vers le haut des escaliers qui avaient causés leur chute. Daniel, les yeux ronds et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles les regardait.**

**  
S : ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez on….**

**D ; amusé : je ne pense rien. je vois.**

**Sam regarda un court instant vers son colonel. puis réalisant qu'elle était à demi-nue en train de s'acharner sur la ceinture de celui-ci, elle rougit de plus belle et fit un bond en arrière en tentant de cacher sa poitrine.**

**D, se retenant d'éclater de rire : bon ben je vais vous laisser.**

**Il fit mine de partir, puis se retourna de nouveau, souriant à pleines dents, le regard malicieux.**

**D : si je me souviens bien la chambre d'ami et au fond du couloir à droite. C'est plus discret qu'en plein couloir.**

**Il partit.**

**Sam, blanche comme un linge et honteuse regarda timidement vers jack qui regardait ses chaussures. Elle fit immédiatement de même.**

**Le silence s'installa alors qu'ils imaginaient déjà le pire. Ils connaissaient daniel, il ne serait pas tenir sa langue, ou du moins, les taquinerait-ils avec ça jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies. Ils étaient fichus. Quand le général saurait ça…**

**Le brouhaha provenant du salon disparut au retentissement d'un bruit de verre. Ils reconnurent la voix de daniel qui s'adressait à la salle.**

**Les deux coupables blêmirent. **

**Ils écoutèrent le son de la voix de l'archéologue sans comprendre le sens des mots qu'il prononçait.**

**Lorsque la voix s'éteint, il y eut un silence durant lequel les deux officiers grimaçaient d'appréhension.**

**Puis des cris. Des cris…de joie.**

**Oui c'était bien ça. A l'étage au dessus d'eux, des « houras » et autres cris de joie retentissaient. Ils crurent entendre le rire du général, bientôt recouvert par un gros rire du jaffa qui fit presque trembler les murs.**

**Ebahis, étonnés, médusés, sam et jack se regardèrent.**

**J : qu'est ce que….**

**S : vous croyez qu'il leur a dit….**

**  
J : j'en suis presque sûr…**

**S : mais…..ça veut dire….**

**Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'interrogèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Puis deux sourires naquirent sur leurs visages, grandissant rapidement, jusqu'à se transformer en rires dévoilant leur joie.**

**Sans quitter le regard de la jeune femme, jack s'avança vers elle et lui tendit galamment la main. **

**Elle n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de s'en emparer avec un de ses sourire « spécial jack ». **

**puis main dans la main, ils marchèrent jusqu'à haut fond à droite d'un couloir qu'il garderait longtemps en mémoire.**

**Fin**


End file.
